


【带琳】白月亮

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 给带土的生贺，拖了3个月（x骑士土x公主琳，卡卡西太碍事被我禁言了。逻辑死+矫情+流水账，治不了了没法治（邓摇
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	【带琳】白月亮

我所要讲故事和所有俗套的童话开头一样：在很久很久前，王国的高塔里住着一位名叫野原琳的公主。塔很高，直入云霄，每一层都有士兵把守，是国内守卫最森严的地方。民间传说那里汇聚了整片土地的神力。

琳自每天早晨醒来，侍女会按时送来一日三餐，半个小时后再回来取走餐盘。除此之外公主的生活就很无聊了，既不能离开这层房间，也没有人来陪她说话。为了打发时间，琳开始像织女一样织布，顺着布尾不断织下去，越织越长，成品都堆在走廊上，有一次长长的布料把巡逻的士兵都缠到了一起，以至于国王不得不空出楼上的房间来放置布匹。

同样俗套的，我们需要一个守护公主的骑士，于是男主角宇智波带土出场了。这个骑士目前乏善可陈，他并不强大，身高也只堪堪到成人的肩膀。这是由于主人公都没有成年的缘故。

琳遇见带土时，他正在和鸟搏斗。那是个沉闷的午后，侍女刚刚离开，士兵昏昏欲睡，单数层的士兵都去双数层打牌。琳坐在窗边，透过狭小的窗棂观察一成不变的天空。因为住的高，外面连房子树木的影子都看不见。这时她听见窗外传来一声喊。

“抓到你了！”

声音是从窗子上方传来的，这就奇怪了，只听说人能够从陆地登上高塔，怎么会有人从塔顶跑下来呢？

琳起身，好奇地朝窗外张望。霎时间一个人影出现在了窗口。带土凌空飞扑，双手紧紧捂住手心的鸽子。他本来抓着在插进塔身的刀，这下双手落空，无法握住刀柄，眼看就要摔下去。

“小心！”琳惊呼出声。

男生反应更快，在喊声到达耳朵前脚已勾住窗台。他正考虑用哪一个帅气的姿势落进室内，猛然看到房间内的女孩，吓了一大跳，脚下趔趄身体又往后倾。这下琳急坏了，赶紧探身去抓他。可光凭她的力气怎么支撑得了两人的体重，被拖着一起掉下窗台。

慌乱中有手扶住了她的背。琳感觉天地旋转，正在下坠的身体忽然在空中停了半秒，又翻身回到了阳台。

她站回原地有些眩晕，定神后才发现原来男生不止钉了一把小刀，在窗台下也有一柄，刚才他们就是靠那把补救之刀立足上攀的。

“太危险了。”男生惊魂未定，“不要随便探出窗外啊，很容易掉下去的！”

琳板起脸嗔道：“明明最应该担心的是你自己吧。”

“我摔下去也不会有事！”带土拍拍胸脯，信心满满。

“不过还是谢谢你救我。”他不好意思地挠挠后脑，“我叫宇智波带土，你呢？”

“我叫野原琳。”琳对这个莫名出现的男生表示好奇，“我看见你从上面落下，你是楼上的士兵吗？可楼上并没有士兵。”

“我从塔顶爬下来，因为这座高塔上聚集了很多鸟，你看，刚刚我就抓住一只鸽子……”他猛然回神，“糟糕，我的鸟！”

刚才的惊乍之间，到手的鸽子飞了。

“我抓了一个上午呢，这下要怎么交差啊……”刚刚还颇自得的男生现在急得直打转，毛躁地揉着脑袋，“我我我我得走了，我还得去抓鸟！”

“等一等！”琳连忙扯住他的衣袖。带土回头，看到女孩脸上神情严肃。

我这是冒犯到她了吗……果然女生都不好惹。可逃跑又跑不成，带土只好在心里默默给自己上株香。

琳一手拉住他，另一只手从床底下拖出医疗箱，拿出药水和绷带。她又捧起带土的右手，把那只一直藏在身后的拳头掰开。

原来在刚才的下坠中，情急下带土用单手抠住石砖，五指指腹都被粗粝的石块滑破了，道道擦伤黏在表皮上。

琳皱着眉，仔细给他包扎，末了狠狠打了个蝴蝶结。

“好疼！轻一点……”

琳可不管他疼不疼，眉头紧锁：“绝不能忍痛逞英雄，我可都看在眼里了！”

她抬起头，发现身前的男生不自觉偏过了脸，从这个角度只能看见带土红彤彤的耳朵。

第二天中午他又来了，带土踩着刀柄跳进窗时，琳的布已经织了半尺。

“你每天都要织一尺布吗？”

“你每天都要捕一只鸟吗？”

“呃……”带土尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“昨天没抓的不算，那是出了意外。”

“这个给你，会比较好交差。”

琳不知道从哪掏出一个小笼，里面传来啾啾鸟声，是一只八哥。“我用面包屑引来的。”

“给我？……”带土愣了一下，随后忙在衣服上擦了擦手，伸过去要接。

“不过你先解释清楚。”琳把笼子收回来，“告诉我抓鸟有什么用，你会把它杀了吗？”

带土连忙辩解：“不！我是个骑士，骑士怎么会对一只鸟下杀手呢！”

琳打量着面前风尘仆仆的男生：“你是骑士？”

“我……”

“好吧……”带土讪讪垂下头，“暂时不是。”

“我在队里是吊车尾，老师也只给我布置捕鸟的任务……但你放心，这只是练习而已！”

“既然都是抓鸟，为什么不直接在陆地上捉，不是更容易吗？”

“因为捕鸟是一项训练，那我当然要选最困难的。”说到这带土顿了顿，想起了什么，又把笼子推回给琳。

“……不用了，我还是得靠自己的力量才行。”

“……”

琳把笼子捧在膝上，低声问：“带土很想成为一名骑士吧。”

“嗯，我想找一个公主保护，成为最伟大的骑士。”

说到这带土却垂下脑袋：“可我连公主的边都没挨到……很菜吧。”

公主……吗。

怎么能说菜呢。琳对他俏皮地眨眨眼。

“这可是相当厉害呢。”

“诶？”带土伸出手指挠挠红晕，“当、当然咯，这可是我的梦想啊！”

“那一定要梦想成真，我会一直看着你的！”

高塔里从此多了一个人，带土总是在中午来找琳，或者太阳偏西一些。后来琳发现不是作息问题，而是他本身有迟到的毛病。知道这一点后带土被严肃教育了一顿，为了道歉，他只好赔上稀有的红豆味蘑菇。于是在这个故事里旗木卡卡西也很随便地出场了，带土本来不想带他来的。

卡卡西昨晚陪带土在深林找蘑菇找了一整个晚上，这天便躲在背包里睡觉。这一觉一直睡到带土把手伸进来拿蘑菇，卡卡西被吵醒，毫不留情地朝那只手咬下去。

宇智波带土像触电似的跳起来，猛一甩手把卡卡西抡出去。龙拍拍翅膀飞到桌上，斜眼睥睨拿指头怼他的骑士。

“卡卡西！”带土气的跳脚，而白龙喉咙里也发出不善的低吼。

这算什么骑士呢，这个骑士连一条这么小的龙都搞不定。

琳惊奇地望着那条小小的银白色的龙：带土你每次都从塔顶下来，是因为卡卡西吗？

嗯就是他，每次把我从空中扔下来疼死了……带土不住抱怨，看见琳伸出手时连忙阻止：莫挨他的皮！这家伙脾气可臭了不好惹的！

然后他就亲眼目睹了琳rua龙的全过程。。。

带土不爽，卡卡西对他更不爽。他伸手也想rua龙，卡卡西摆尾向左，他绕到左边，白龙又把尾巴摆到右边。最后带土放弃了，坐在琳身边眼睁睁看她撸龙。

带土叹气道：“他为什么对我摆脸色啊，我有这么讨厌吗？”

琳挠挠龙的下巴，笑着说：“也没有啦，我感觉他其实很喜欢你。”

她又补充：“当然咯，也很嫌弃。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

带土脱口而出，说完这句话他就后悔了。琳转过头时看见他的脸变得和苹果一样。

带土看见那双褐色的瞳仁里满是认真，窘得他面红耳赤。

“噗嗤。”

琳忽然掩住嘴角：“我当然喜……”

话说到一半忽然顿住了，下半截仿佛掉了崖。带土还没反应过来，他从说出那句话起大脑就宕机了。等他反应过来时琳已别开视线，默默抚上龙的脊背，白龙看起来扎手的脊骨有被好好收拢。

她的神情似乎有些低落，宇智波带土便没再问下去。

后来他们又跑到楼上探险。楼上的房间都用来放布，人迹罕至，他们第一次进去时甚至惊飞了一群抱窝的鸟，闹出不小的尴尬。渐渐的鸟儿发现这两人没有恶意，又旁若无人地飞回来，这里便成了三个人的天下（准确说是两人一龙）。上层的空间很大，想怎么吵怎么吵，尤其琳织的布匹轻薄如纱，走过去，扬起，那些布就像雾一样飘在腿边，绵延的云彩从窗子里流宕进来，人和鸟仿佛在云雾里穿来跑去。

带土在学校的进步很大，老师开始教授他剑术。虽然用不着捕鸟了，带土每天还是会抽空来看看琳，再给她展示一两招新学的招式。

练剑之人，免不了磕磕碰碰，带土的衣服不久就变得破旧。公主的房间里不许使用尖锐物品，琳把卡卡西提供的鱼骨头磨成针，又拆下床单的细线帮带土缝补，这才使其完好。此后带土的衣角上就多了只翩翩然的白蝴蝶。

琳住在离塔顶还有三十层的位置。每次带土数窗户都要数很久，有时进错阳台，会被里面打牌的士兵吆喝出去。

于是琳每天把被子铺在阳台，这样带土就不会走错啦。

琳的布织完了一匹又一匹，带土的剑磨了一遍又一遍。

等到布织到最后一匹时，琳的面色变得很凝重。

她的手指一圈圈绞弄细线，良久才下定了决心般开口。

“带土，你想保护公主吧？”

“当然了！”带土停下手中的剑，“这可是骑士的天职。”

“……”

琳掐紧手中的布匹，抿了抿唇。

“……我告诉你一个秘密，15号晚上，也就是今天，公主会在王国花园里大宴宾客，对骑士来说是个好机会。”

“月圆之夜？”带土惊讶道：“那不是神力最强的时刻吗！”

“对！”琳压低声音：“今晚王会直接和【神】沟通，整个王国都会受到震荡，那时是保护公主的绝佳时机。”

“等等等等。”带土打断她，狐疑地问，“这件事你怎么会知道？”

琳嫣然一笑：“笨蛋，我就是公主呀。”

她忽略带土脸上的震惊，抓住他的手叮嘱：“你一定要去哦！”

十五日晚，王国大宴。天上云层卷曲，月光亮丽得几乎不正常。

但在王国的后花园里，这样亮的月光只会助长宴会兴致。宾客们端着酒杯相互攀谈，暗暗等待宴会的主人公出现。今晚是他们的公主第一次公开露面，每个人翘首以盼，准备一睹这位神秘公主的芳容。

在王国的另一边，那座常年黑漆漆的高塔也亮起了灯光，只是在月光的映照下显得微不足道。这当然不足以引起旁人注意，现在人们都伸长了脖子，盯着从大门口缓缓驶进的马车。上百双眼睛跟随着同一方向，最终停在了宴会的中央，马车上遮掩的帘子被缓缓掀起——

久居深塔的公主娉婷而出，她戴着头纱，脸被严实挡在兜帽下，看不出一点面部特征。但仅从那优雅的仪态也可以判定她就是王国最尊贵的女孩。客人们欢呼着，向国王最宠爱的女儿举起酒杯，献上忠诚。金线织成的地毯铺开，小公主被侍卫簇拥在中间，路过的每个人都向她致以问候。

月亮升到了最高点，大如银盆的满月悬在高塔塔尖。

国内所有人忽地感到一阵强烈的震动，抬头望去，天上的层云不知何时竟旋成一个诡异的漩涡，正中心的月亮成了漩涡的眼，此刻笔直地凝视正下方的塔尖，伴着大地的震颤响声隆隆，仿佛有什么要从中降临。

人群混乱了，不知是谁最先喊了一声，无数宾客拔腿就朝外跑。卫兵连忙拦剑摆出阵型，在公主周围护成一圈。海潮般的人群挤压着冲向盔甲，像撞上了铁墙，没有人能够破开这道钢铁防御。

停驻在车边的马儿焦躁不安，猛烈打着响鼻，忽然间像中了邪似的挣脱嚼子猛冲过来！这是全王国最健壮的马匹，人立起来比两个人还高。它发疯般横冲直撞，高扬前蹄狠狠踢在卫兵身上，那名士兵连哼声都没有就卸进地上。铁墙撕开一道口，士兵来不及补救，烈马再度扬蹄，巨大的阴影笼盖了公主全身！

这一蹄下去就要鲜血四溅，公主毫无防护地暴露在铁蹄之下，众目睽睽中，人群里有骑士拔剑，冲锋而出！

剑身未到，呼啸的剑风已先击中马的头部。那力量不可思议的强大，在场的所有人看见那匹马在这剑重击下脑袋弯折，几乎听见头骨碎裂的脆响，随后才是被击中骏马的嘶鸣，身躯侧仰，直直砸进地里。

救驾的骑士在同时落地，收剑，抬头，那一剑太过凌厉，连带掀起了公主的面纱。

在兜帽的下方，是一头灿烂金发。

这时，远处的高塔上方忽然风起云涌，白光眩目。

“开始吧，我最高贵的女孩儿。”

野原琳被带上了塔顶，护卫们高举火把在祭坛边围成一圈。今晚是三尾神【矶抚】的祭祀之夜，神要求献祭一位王国内最高贵的女孩来求得神力庇佑，巩固至高无上的王权。一直替国王女儿缝制衣服的仆人野原琳因此被选为祭品，陪在最高贵的公主身边，理应受到同等教化。

国王陛下亲自主持了这场祭祀，只要他在阵坛的中心，就能第一时间得到矶抚最精纯的力量。

他枯朽的手指抚上女孩的脸颊，握刀的手不住颤抖。不是由于恐惧，而是因为内心的狂喜，那双浑浊的老眼中再度燃起火焰。为了这场祭祀他已等待太久太久，现在只要把将把秘器捅进女孩心口，他就能获得神恩赐的力量，以不老之躯永远统治这片王域。

琳静静站在国王面前。她没有颤抖，甚至连一声呼喊都不肯发出。在这被设计好的命运前喊也无用，没有人会来救她。她不愿看见国王的老脸，仰起头，月光慈悲地洒在她的脸上。

她想起了早亡的父母，那些清苦的日子一晃而过。想起快乐，人生的欢愉也就这么多。最后脑中的画面定格在一扇窗，男孩和女孩坐在窗台上，伸出双腿在空中自在摆动，白云从他们掌心流过，飘渺得没有实体，而龙在云中穿梭，受惊的鸟儿就呼啦啦飞掠着擦过他们的鼻尖，那触感无比真实，纯净得有如一场幻觉。

琳不打算留遗言，有些事记住就行了。

面前是一轮水银般锃亮的月，满目月光几乎要淹没她。

不是月光。

锃亮如银的剑光自上而下，将古木祭台劈成两半。男孩从天而降，衣角的白蝴蝶于风中舞动。

他一脚把国王踹下台阶，琳的耳边听见了带土的吼声。

“放开她！令人作呕的垃圾！”

这场变故只持续了短短一秒，久经训练的士兵立刻拔剑冲来，他们带着冲锋的力道挥剑入阵，眼看就要斩下入侵者的头颅，可忽然间扑棱棱的活物腾起，迷住了视线。士兵本能挥剑，但面前的敌人不成章法，那些战场经验在这里失去了所有效用。

“快跑！”带土拉起琳的手朝楼梯口跑去。

天知道带土从哪放出那么多鸟儿，被鸟毛鸟屎糊了一脸的士兵在后面咿咿哇哇地挥剑直追。火把凌乱，守在楼下的士兵也被惊动了，提着铠甲刀剑朝上跑，好牌烂牌弹落的烟灰瓜子壳儿全散在地上。

倒大霉啦！带土和琳跑下楼，迎面撞上爬楼的士兵，打头的戴错了头盔，虽然视线被挡住了，还是举起长枪，威风凛凛地大喝：“放下武器，举起手来！”

“这边！”琳滑步煞住，拉着将要撞上枪口的带土拐个弯，跑进这层塔的房间。上下楼层的士兵汇流成为一股，涌进房门。他们腹背受敌，被逼到阳台的边缘，往后退一步就是深不见底的虚空。

面前枪剑森森，琳不自觉握紧了带土的手，而他也坚定地回握。

士兵们齐刷刷闪开，老国王被侍从搀扶进来。国王满脸怒容，却不甘心放弃这个祭品，强忍怒意向琳伸出手，动嘴说着什么。

“他说什么？”带土焦急的很，没心思听这个老爷爷逼逼唠唠。

琳回复：“他让我去祭坛接待三尾，否则就是欺骗了神灵，是重罪。”

她摇摇头，又轻声说：“你不该来的啊……我骗了你，我也并不是什么公主，你应该去宴会的。”

“什么公主国王神不神的，你差点被杀了啊！”回想起刚刚那一幕带土还心有余悸，“而且我也算不上什么救人的骑士，我只想带你走。”

他把剑护在身前，提防着士兵的进攻。

国王被这两个旁若无人的小鬼气的发昏，一摆手，数十名士兵持着盾牌就要冲过来抢人。

“可恶……我们只有跳下去！”带土咬着牙说。

他有些担忧，回头朝塔下看看，云雾缭绕的，心里不禁有些发虚，讪讪开口：“好高啊，要不我先跳，如果我没事你再……”

“一起跳！”

说完这句话琳就拉着他跳下去了。

宇智波带土感觉风一下灌满了他还没来得及闭上的嘴，他连叫都叫不出来，眼里流出的液体悉数往上飞，云中水汽猛烈扑打在脸上，耳边只听得见风声呼啸。

“抓——紧——呀——！”

琳的声音仿佛从天边传来，带土这才敢睁开眼，发现白色的丝布缠在他们手上，阻拦了下坠的力道。可是那根连进云雾的丝布还在不断延展。他们仍在以加速之势下落。那是琳摞在塔楼上的布料，跳塔之前她已抓在手心。可是布实在太长了，比塔还要长，琳的针线活又好，滑溜溜的料子连塔上的士兵都拉不住，眼睁睁看着手中白光流淌如斯。

“陆——地——……我——看——见——陆——地——了——！”

青黄色的地面拨云而来，带土扯住琳发出惊叫。那一瞬间他脑子里只有一种想法，他在高空中大力把琳拉到身前，自己摊开四肢以脊背撞向大地。完全不可能有用的招数，他只是下意识地用这种方式保护琳。

宇智波带土可以有一千种死法，可是野原琳必须活下去。

结果他们现在都要凉凉了。

带土心里很内疚。他马上要摔死了，不过至少这次女孩不会先死在他面前吧。

他感觉自己落进了一朵云，天空变近了，那朵云还在载着他们上升。

宇智波带土忽然发现他们飞起来了，银白色的龙贴塔疾行，又轻又快地接住他们，乘着风势垂直地切开了浮云。那些羽毛一样的鳞甲在风中抖动，每一片都闪烁着月光，摸上去却是软的。带土紧紧抓着琳的手，大喊：“卡——卡——西——”

“你——迟——到——了——！！！”

困居高塔的国王和士兵们目瞪口呆地看着白龙飞驰而过，炮台大小的影子投射在他们脸上。他们看见龙背上的两个人朝着这边挥手，方清醒过来，大声命令着：“放箭！放箭！”

每一层的弓箭手都冲到窗边，箭如雨下，零零散散，有气无力地追逐那道白影，到半空如失足鸟一样直直落到塔下，连同身后的谩骂，都不见了。

白影迅捷地冲破天空，那团凝聚在塔顶的云变成浓墨颜色。被捉弄的三尾神隐隐发出吼声，神的惩罚终于降临，不早也不晚，直劈进高耸的塔楼，此时恰是15日的24点钟。

带土和琳坐在变大的白龙身上，如果他们回头，就会看见三尾肆虐的景象，塔身熊熊燃起，半边天被烧得血红。可惜神罚与他们完全无关，带土坐在琳身后，挡住漫天火光。卡卡西在他们周围施加了结界，就更看不见了。

“呼……虚惊一场。”带土抚抚心口，长舒口气。

“喏，给你。”琳忽然递给他一叠手帕，带土还疑惑着，琳抬手做了个擦眼睛的动作。

“我我我我我没哭！”带土跳起来辩解，一边偷偷用手帕擦去眼泪。这时身下的龙忽然发出一声吟啸。

“喂，你笑什么！”带土拿拳头锤了锤卡卡西的背，“我根本不怕，是沙子进眼睛里了！”

“明明晚来的是你这家伙吧！我摔了没事，伤到琳可怎么……”

“什么怎么了？”琳笑盈盈凑近了脸。

“没没没没怎么——”带土急忙后退，看见琳微笑的脸庞，眼眶兀自又红了。

“我、我吓死了，你怎么能骗我去宴会呢……”他垂头抵上琳的肩膀，声音里满满的后怕，“要不是笨卡卡感受到神临，要不是我去了高塔，都不敢想象会发生什么……”

带土的肩膀不住颤抖，琳只好柔声安慰：“对不起啦……我没事……”

她搂住男孩的后背，温柔笑了笑。

“我都看在眼里了。”

白龙载着他们越过云层，身下茫茫云海铺展到天际，连绵起浩瀚星图，天地间好像就剩了这三个人。他们一路向西，再不回头。

我们的故事到这里就截止了，因为后来并没有听说过什么伟大的骑士。翻阅史书，提到的也只有寥寥几笔，所以没法告诉后面的情节。如果硬要寻根溯源，那我只好照抄课本了：三尾之乱的那天晚上，月亮奇大无比，王国的秘塔遭受了三尾神矶抚的雷击。这场事件里唯一可追寻的线索是，有市民目击到犯罪嫌疑人带某琳某和嫌疑龙卡某三人从高塔飞出，逃逸至今。

他们向着月亮飞去。

END


End file.
